I Fell In Love With An Alien
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is a one shot dedicated to Aria Elric. Aria makes a bad decision by leaving the base and a Decepticon is chasing her. Why did she leave the base when Optimus told her not to?


This one shot is dedicated to Aria Elric formally known as Mrs. Aria Prime. Well I hope you guys like it, that's really all else I can think of to say. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aria could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she ran through the woods; a Decepticon was right behind her. "Oh shit! Why didn't I stay at the base like Optimus said! Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yelled and she heard the Decepticon laugh behind her.<p>

"You're going to die flesh bag." The Decepticon growled.

Aria looked behind her again and saw him getting closer. Barricade was the Decepticon; his police car disguise was noticeable in his robot mode. She turned her head to face forward again to come to a sudden stop a cliff with a waterfall and a river below. Barricade started walking slowly with his claw fingers getting ready for the torture.

"I love you Optimus." Aria whispered and jumped. This surprised Barricade and he went diving to grab her, but she had already fallen too far for him to reach. Hitting the rocks in anger he stood up to only hear cracking around him. He looked down and saws the cliff starting to break from where he hit it.

"Oh scrap." He grumbled and before he could get out of the way the rocks fell from beneath him sending him falling down as well.

Aria hit the water in a diving pose and when she came up for air she saw Barricade coming down with boulders surrounding him. Lucky for her the current was rapidly taking her away from the impact. She swam with the current to get away from the Decepticon faster. When he stood up he looked dead at her and smiled an evil smile. Aria quickly dived under water and started swimming as fast as she could look around the best she could under the water she saw a cave and slowly started swimming there.

She popped up for air to see Barricade coming towards her with his clawed hand out. She dived under water again and swam into the cave to find an air pocket, there were bugs everywhere, but bugs were better than being in the Decepticon's grasp. "Come out human you can't stay under there forever."

She took out her phone and mentally cursed at herself. The phone was soaked. She tried turning it on and surprisingly it did. She had to thank Ratchet when she saw him again…if she saw him again. She saw that Optimus had tried calling her multiple times, probably mad that she hadn't picked up the phone now. She quickly called him back.

"Aria! Where are you! I told you not to leave the base!" Optimus yelled from the other end which made Aria cringe.

"Uh…I really don't know where I am." She whispered, "But I am inside a cave that leads to a river and Barricade is…well he's waiting for me to come up from the water. He thinks I'm still below the surface…well technically I am but not under water."

"Aria!" Optimus yelled again.

"Be quiet, you're going to blow my cover." She whispered. Just then there was a sound above her then nothing. She sat there on the phone stiff as could be.

"Aria?"

Then a hand came down into the cave and grabbed her. She started screaming as she dropped the phone. Barricade started laughing, "You almost had me lost, under water for twenty minutes is impossible."

* * *

><p>Optimus heard her screams and felt his spark constrict. If only she had stayed in the base she would be fine right now. Growling he transformed and started heading out. He got Ratchet on comlink, "Ratchet trace Aria's call, her phone is still on."<p>

"Yes sir." Ratchet replied then went out. A few moments later Ratchet came back in and said, "She's near Niagara Falls."

"What? How did she…" Optimus thought and realized the ground bridge, "when I get my hands on her…"

"Do you want me to ground bridge you there sir? It's more than a two day drive…"

"Yes ground bridge me there Ratchet. I need to get there as soon as possible." Optimus replied. He didn't know why Ratchet had asked such a silly question but ignored the though. He stopped as the ground bridge was activated, he drove through and transformed on the other side.

"Barricade! Put the human down now!" Optimus growled. Aria looked over at Optimus; her body was starting to bruise from Barricade's squeezing.

"Oh, she's your pet? Don't you have enough already?" Barricade taunted.

Optimus looked at Aria and then at Barricade then back at Aria. He thought on something for a short while and then charged at them both. Aria's eyes grew big as Optimus tackled Barricade. Barricade lost grip of Aria as he did and Optimus caught her in his giant hand. He stood up and put a foot on top of his chest, "You ever touch her again and I swear I'll tear you apart."

Barricade was shocked at the anger in Optimus's voice when he lectured him on Aria. When he didn't say anything Optimus made a fist and punched the con in the face causing a huge dent. "I swear I won't touch her." He grunted.

Satisfied with the Con's answer Optimus turned around and started walking back towards the ground bridge and looked down at Aria in his hand. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

"For some reason I don't like the sound of that." Aria whispered mostly to herself. Optimus didn't say anything but transformed and after he was done Aria was sitting in the passenger's seat

"Why did you leave, I told you we weren't going there for another day or so. Why were so impatient?" Optimus asked as calmly as he could. "I nearly lost you today Aria. Do you know what would happen if I were to lose you?"

Aria looked down; she couldn't bear to look up even if she was inside his cab. "I'm sorry…I didn't think. I couldn't wait to see it, I've been out west all of my life and being with you and the Autobots in the east part of America is so fascinating…I couldn't wait. I'm so sorry."

Optimus let out a sigh as he told Ratchet to bridge them back to base. Once there he let Aria get out, he transformed and grabbed her before she could run away. "Optimus I'm sorry can we forget the whole ordeal didn't happen?"

"No because it did and you were nearly killed because of it." Optimus replied. They got to his room and sat her on the floor next to her human sized bed; there he activated his holoform right next to her and held her close to him squeezing her practically. "I love you Aria, if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself."

"Optimus, I love you with all my heart…I just—

"I know Aria I know." Optimus whispered. Aria was about to talk again when he put a finger over her lips and chuckled, "Can you be quiet for this second so I can kiss you?"

Aria looked at him big eyed as he leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched Optimus was so tender when kissing her so gently. He wrapped his hand up in her hair and with his other hand traced her face with his finger tips. This made Aria shudder, ever since she and Optimus became a couple their world went from upside down to right side up. He held her close to him tucking her head under his chin and smiled, "You and I will be together forever."

Aria smiled a sad smile, if only that were true in human terms unless Ratchet had a plan on making her an immortal. She ignored her thought and just stayed in the moment with her Optimus. It was only she and Optimus and no one else in the world. Together forever.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
